


The Princess Assassin

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, Atem is gay, F/M, Fluff, Heba is a sweet little munchkin, Historical AU, M/M, Yami is straight, Yugianna is a strong independent woman who don't need no man, badass Yugi, except Yami, fem!Yugi, playful Yami, stoic Atem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Yugianna is a part of a secret society, inducted into by her grandfather. It taught her how to survive. Now that her father the king is forcing Yugianna to marry, she must put those skills to the test and find her own path to freedom. However, will something stand in her way?





	1. Breaking Point

Princess Yugianna knew what she had to do. From the moment her nursemaid taught her to control her magic. From the first time her father struck her, she knew she must escape.

 

The King had always hidden Yugianna from the world, attempting to make her meek and unable to take care of herself, so she would always be reliant upon him. However, Yugianna knew better. Before her mother had died, the Queen had warned Yugianna on her 8th birthday to protect and arm herself against any foe, even from her own father.

 

So, now 17 years of age, Yugianna was finally ready. She had learned to fight and survive from the best, and learnt how to use magic, right under her father’s nose.

 

However, the day Yugianna chose to escape, her father called her into the throne room.

 

“Sit, my daughter.” The King said, gesturing to the small throne beside his own.

 

Yugianna curtseyed and obeyed.

 

“Now, as you are of marrying age, I have chosen two suitors that you may possibly marry. King Atem or his younger brother, Yami.” The King stated.

 

Yugianna gasped. “Please no father! I’m not ready to be married!”

 

“Silence!” The King shouted, slapping his daughter across the face with a gauntleted hand, causing her bottom lip to split and bleed. Her jaw pounded, pain shooting through her head. Yugianna tried not to make a sound, knowing that it would just make her father angrier.

 

“Now,” The King said, his voice becoming calm again. “You will marry one of the royals. It will create an everlasting peace between our kingdoms and the extra wealth brought in will help my coffers. Go to your chambers and clean up that mess on your face. They’ll be arriving the day after tomorrow and I want you to look your best.”

 

Yugianna rose from the throne, attempting to hide her sudden dizziness, and walked as gracefully as she could back to her room. Once she got there, she called for her ladies’ maid.

 

“Oh, your highness! Let me get some ice for that! It will slow the swelling.” Anzu said, helping Yugianna onto her bed.

 

The princess tried to smile, but it turned into a pained wince. “Thank you, Anzu.”

 

The maid curtseyed and left the room before shortly returning with the ice. She wrapped it up in a bit of cloth and held it to the princess’s jaw. “Hold this, your Highness, while I clean up that lip.”

 

After a few minutes, when Anzu had finished, the maid stepped back and looked at Yugianna appraisingly. “I’m sorry to say this, your Highness, but that’s going to be a huge bruise. How did you hurt it?”

 

Yugianna sighed. Normally she came up for excuses like this, but she decided that it didn’t matter anymore. “I had a close encounter with a gauntleted fist.”

 

Anzu gasped. “Who was it? One of the knights? The guards?”

 

The princess shook her head. “Like always, it was my father.”

 

Anzu’s eyes widened. “He hit you?” She whispered.

 

Yugianna grimaced. “It’s not exactly the first time.”

 

“He’s hit you before?”

 

“Ever since I was about 12, he’s been punishing me physically. I’m not as clumsy as I have led you to believe, Anzu.” Yugianna replied.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve never realised it before.” Anzu murmured.

 

Yugianna shrugged. “I’m good at hiding it.”

 

“How can you be so nonchalant about it?”

 

“I’ve grown used to his abuse, Anzu. This is just another day for me.”

 

There was a knock on the door and both women froze.

 

Yugianna cleared her throat. “Enter.”

 

A few moments later, Yugianna’s grandfather entered the room. The princess sighed in relief. “Good evening, grandfather!”

 

Solomon smiled warmly. “Good evening, granddaughter. And good evening to you to Anzu.”

 

Anzu curtsied deeply before Solomon. Even though he was not directly related to the Crown, being the father of Yugianna’s mother, he was still a high ranking Lord and advisor to the King, and deserved much respect.

 

Sensing that Solomon wanted to talk privately, Yugianna turned to Anzu. “Thank you for your work this evening. Good night.”

 

Anzu curtsied again and left the room.

 

Solomon smiled at his granddaughter, surveying her for a moment before continuing.

 

“It is time for you to join your younger brother, my dear.” Solomon said.

 

Yugianna’s eyes widened. “R-really grandfather? You think I am ready?”

 

Solomon chuckled. “You were ready years ago, but the time was not right. But now that your father is forcing you to marry, I believe it is the only way you can remain safe. The Brotherhood is waiting for you. I have taught you everything I know. You have surpassed me, and now it is time for you to move on.”

 

Yugianna frowned. “Will you join me?”

 

“Not yet Yugi,” Solomon said, using his nickname for her. “I must stay here at court and try to interfere. I cannot allow them to capture you after your escape.”

 

Yugianna smiled, walked towards her grandfather, and hugged him. “Thank you Papa.”

 

Solomon stroked her hair. “Of course. I will do anything to protect you, your brother and the Brotherhood. You are the most important things in the world to me, now that your mother and my wife have passed. Now, prepare yourself. You must leave tomorrow night.”

 

\---

Atem sighed, rubbing his chin as he rode on his horse. He hated the need to do this, but it had to be done.

 

“I really hope she doesn’t chose me.” Atem murmured to his brother, who was riding closely beside him.

 

His brother, Yami, laughed. “Yes, it would be quite a miserable marriage. Since you find the arms of women a prison rather than a comfort.”

 

Atem sighed. “But it is my duty to the realm. They are a strong kingdom. I shouldn’t shirk what I must do because of my…particular disposition.”

 

Yami rolled his eyes. “You are too selfless for your own good, brother. Just let her marry me or Seto and be done with it. If she’s a bore, I’ll bear it for you.”

 

Atem laughed. “Selfless isn’t a good look on you, Yami.”

 

“Better than you giving up your own happiness for the sake of an heir. When Seto or I marry, we’ll have children. The problem of heirs solved.” Yami argued.

 

Atem smirked. “I guess you’re right. But still. I have to make father proud. Wherever he is.”

 

“Of course he’s already proud. You’re a great King, a great leader. You have nothing more to prove Até.” Yami replied.

 

Atem shook his head. “I am the King. I will constantly have to prove myself. That’s a big part of the job you know, Yami. At least you would if you hadn’t abdicated.”

 

Yami shrugged. “Being King isn’t my destiny. I’m not cut out for it. My temperament is not stable enough.”

 

“Well, if you do marry this princess, make sure to keep it in check. She might be a shrinking flower for all we know. At least, that’s what I’ve heard.” Atem replied.

 

“I doubt any daughter of that man could be a shrinking flower. He was a war lord before he became ‘king’.”

 

Atem laughed. “Yes, but a war lord stemmed from the highest of nobility. She might still be a bore.”

 

Yami stared wistfully off into the distance. “I’ve heard stories about the King’s deceased wife. It was said she was the most beautiful woman in all 12 kingdoms. That all begged for her hand.”

 

Atem frowned. “Then why did she marry a war lord?”

 

“No idea. She definitely could have done better. I hope her daughter is like her.”

 

“What? Foolish?”

 

Yami laughed. “No. Beautiful. But I do prefer beauty _and_ substance, though we can’t have it all.”

 

“No indeed.”

 

Suddenly, a man on a horse galloped towards them urgently. He pulled the horse to a hard stop.

 

“Begging your Majesty’s pardon, but I have a message from the King!” The man cried.

 

Atem raised an eyebrow but nodded. “Continue.”

 

“The Princess Yugianna has gone missing. She disappeared sometime last night.”

 

Atem and Yami looked at each other.

 

“And what does the King want us to do?” Atem asked slowly.

 

But before the messenger could respond, he froze, his eyes widening and fell from his horse, an arrow embedded in his back.

 

“Get down!” Yami shouted, as he pulled Atem from his horse to the ground.

 

The men at arms sprang to action, but there was little they could do. They were being shot down like flies by archers in the trees.

 

“Run, your Majesties! Run!” One of the guards yelled before collapsing on the ground.

 

Yami wasted no time grabbing his brother and pulling him off the path and into the thicket of the surrounding woods.

 

After running for some time, the two royals found themselves in a clearing. Breathing heavily, they took a moment to pause.

 

“Why…do I feel…like that was…bound to happen?” Atem asked breathlessly.

 

Yami shrugged. “Paranoia?”

 

“Very funny(!)” Atem snapped.

 

They heard a rustling in the bushes and suddenly, a man leapt forward, charging towards the brothers, brandishing an axe.

 

Right as the man was about to strike, something fell on him. Atem and Yami gasped to see it was a woman. The first thing they noticed about her was the strange gauntlets she was wearing and the fact that a knife was protruding from one of them, now imbedded in the back of the man’s neck.

 

The blade retracted and the woman stepped away from the now lifeless body. She flipped her hair out of her face and looked at the two men she had just saved.

 

They stared at her in awe. She was beautiful. And terrifying. She had large, round amethyst eyes, long black hair and blonde bangs. She looked innocent, almost childlike, but the ease with which she had just killed the man in front of them told them a different story. She also wore strange robes and a belt that had intricate metal workings on the front that spelled out the letter A.

 

She raised an eyebrow at the two. “You alright?” She asked them.

 

Atem nodded. “We are, thank you for saving us.”

 

The woman chuckled. “No worries. Though I wonder what you could have done to incur the wroth of the King.”

 

Atem frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“That was one of his soldiers that I just killed.” She replied.

 

Atem looked at his brother. “That makes no sense. We were invited here _by_ the King.” Atem looked at the woman. “You must be mistaken.”

 

The woman laughed. “Whatever you say.” She replied, turning away from the two men and towards the forest.

 

“Wait!” Atem called. The woman paused, turning back towards the two men. “We owe you. You saved our lives.”

 

The woman smiled. “Please, you don’t owe me anything. Besides, I doubt I would want anything you’d offer me in return.”

 

“What if we save your life in return?” Yami said, stepping forward slightly.

 

The woman shook her head. “I’m doing that for myself, thanks.”

 

“Can we come with you at least? The King apparently wants us dead. This land is no longer safe to us. When we reach the border, we will give you anything you want.” Atem offered.

 

The woman sighed. “Well, I’m not cruel enough to leave you here to die. But where I am going, you cannot follow. Unless you both sign a contract once we get there.”

 

Atem looked at Yami, who shrugged. “If we get out of here alive, then I’m happy to sign a contract.” Yami looked at the woman. “Probably one of secrecy, yeah?”

 

The woman grinned. “You would be correct.” She looked up at the sun that was peeking through the trees. “We’d better keep moving, at least until nightfall. Where there’s one soldier, there will be more.”

 

The men nodded and followed the woman out of the clearing. “What are your names anyway?” The woman asked.

 

“I am Atem, and this is my twin Yami.” Atem replied.

 

The woman’s eyebrow twitched, but otherwise said nothing.

 

“And you? What is your name?” Yami asked.

 

The woman paused and turned to look at them with a smirk on her face. “I’m Yugianna.”

 


	2. The Magic of the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugianna and the two royal brothers grow closer together. They even share a secret or two.

The men were wary around Yugianna. They were both somewhat in a state of shock. They had heard that the princess was a useless shut in, a bargaining chip for more power and land. This Yugianna was nothing like they had expected. As they travelled through the forest, more and more of her personality was revealed, as well as her immense skills. She could hunt, set traps and climb trees with complete ease. She was easy to work with and got things done. Atem and Yami found themselves pleasantly surprised.

 

They were setting up camp for the night, needing some well-deserved rest. They had run into a royal foot patrol searching the forest. They had been forced to run, but in so doing, the three royals had lost some of their supplies. Yugianna had managed to steal some things from the soldiers she killed, but not everything that was necessary. She had impressed and somewhat frightened the brothers with the way she could silently assassinate from cover with none being the wiser.

 

Yugianna sighed as she looked over the pile of wood the brothers had collected to make a fire. Yugianna cursed under her breath. She had lost her flints and she couldn’t be bothers starting a fire by hand. She looked for the brothers, who were somewhere behind her, talking in low tones.

 

The princess closed her eyes and held her hand over the kindling. Suddenly, the fire flickered to life. She smiled to herself. Yugianna didn’t know how the two brother’s felt towards magic, so she decided to keep those abilities to herself. Her grandfather had told her that her magical powers were great, but she had no one to instruct her on how to use them. Her nursemaid had only a little bit of magic, enough to teach Yugianna control and a few simple domestic spells, but nothing more than that.

 

Yugianna had been travelling with the two royals for three days and she found herself liking them more than she thought she would. Considering she was told not four days ago that she was supposed to marry one of them. However, Yugianna got the distinct impression that they thought she would be different. It made her wonder what kind of things her father had been saying about her to the outside world. Clearly these two thought she was going to be just another simpering noblewoman who wouldn’t know her arsehole from a hole in the ground. Yugianna sighed. At least they weren’t treating her like she was stupid. She had proved that she was intelligent and had the ability to take care of herself.

 

The princess rose to her feet and grabbed her crossbow and quiver. “I’m going to go catch us some dinner. Don’t wander too far from the fire. There are things in these woods that would do harm to you. Not including the King’s soldiers.” And with that, Yugianna turned and headed into the darkness.

 

The two brother’s looked at each other. “Well. She is definitely not what I expected.” Atem said after a moment.

 

Yami grinned. “Definitely not a bore. A pity now, isn’t it? Unless her father gets her back, she doesn’t have to marry one of us. She would have been excellent long-term company.”

 

Atem rolled his eyes. “I doubt she would have married us anyway. She seems too prepared to have only wanted to escape because of us. Did you see the bruise on her jaw? Someone definitely hit her, and hard, very recently. I’m almost surprised her jaw didn’t break.”

 

Yami frowned. “Do you think her father was beating her?”

 

Atem shrugged. “I wouldn’t be surprised. But I wonder who taught her how to survive? It definitely wasn’t her father if the way he talks about her is anything to go by.”

 

Yami nodded his agreement. “Do you think it has something to do with where we’re going? She said we couldn’t follow unless we swore to secrecy. I bet these people taught her how to fight and kill. I mean, how many soldiers has she easily dispatched in our presence? Four, five? She doesn’t seem to have any qualms about killing, especially in self-defence.”

 

Atem rubbed his eyes. “Either way, I think we are safe with her. You know, ‘the enemy of my enemy is my friend’ and all that.”

 

About ten minutes later, Yugianna was back, holding two medium sized dead rabbits in her hands. “I hope you like rabbit. No point in killing something bigger. We’d have no way of storing it.”

 

“No, rabbit is fine. Do you need help?” Atem asked.

 

Yugianna raised an eyebrow. “Do you know how to skin a rabbit?”

 

Atem nodded. “I do. It’s Yami that gets all squeamish about things like that.”

 

Yami made an indignant noise. “I am not squeamish!”

 

Yugianna laughed, surprising the two brothers. “You two remind me of me and my brother, Heba.”

 

Atem frowned. “You have a brother? I’ve never heard of there being a prince.”

 

Yugianna sighed. “He’s only my half-brother. When I was 12 and when he was 10, my father found out that Heba wasn’t his. He ordered my brother to be killed. But our grandfather intervened. So Heba was banished instead. My mother was already dead at this point, so the person the King took his anger out on the only female that looked just like her.”

 

“On you.” Atem said softly. “I am sorry for what you’ve been through.”

 

Yami’s words seemed to shake Yugianna out of her daze. She laughed. “It’s alright. I survived. That’s the main thing.”

 

“And then he was going to ship you off to marry one of us.” Yami said, anger tinging his tone.

 

“I was never going to marry you.” Yugianna replied matter-of-factly.

 

The brothers frowned. “What do you mean?” Yami asked, his anger deflating.

 

“I over heard what my father was planning. He wanted me to agree to a marriage with you, then send me back to your kingdom, and then, while we were on the way back through the forest, he would send his soldiers to kill all three of us. Then, with the deaths of the King and his brother, your land would be weak and my father would strike.” Yugianna said.

 

The brothers stared at her wide eyed. “I can’t believe it,” Atem said softly. “Our kingdoms have been allies for decades.”

 

Yugianna shrugged. “My father doesn’t care. All he wants is power.”

 

“But killing you would mean no heir.” Yami stated. “If he died, his kingdom would be in chaos.”

 

Yugianna shook her head. “He has mistresses. Any of them could provide him an heir. And I was never in line for the throne.”

 

“Because you’re a girl?” Atem asked.

 

“No, because he doesn’t trust me. Never has and he never will.” Yugianna replied.

 

Yami frowned. “Why? Because you look like your mother?”

 

Yugianna shrugged. “I suppose that is part of it. I don’t really know why.”

 

Silence fell over the three. Yugianna sighed. “This feels awkward now.”

 

Yami laughed. “A bit. Why don’t we tell you something about us?”

 

Yugianna smiled. “Okay then.”

 

“In our country, it’s always the second son who is crowned king, unless he chooses to abdicate. Which is what I did. Father always knew that that was my decision and he wasn’t going to force it on me, so he chose Atem to be his heir.” Yami said.

 

“Why did you abdicate?” Yugianna asked, looking curiously at Yami.

 

Yami sighed. “I just felt like it wasn’t meant for me. Ever since I was born, being Crown Prince, it was something I could do, but I knew in my heart that Atem was meant to be king. It wasn’t just because I was shirking my responsibilities, it’s just I knew. I knew Atem was the true king.”

 

“Well,” Atem said, clearing his throat, blushing slightly. “I’m not all that, but I have to agree that my temperament is better for kingship, but I’m sure you would have made a great king yourself, Yami.”

 

Yugianna smiled at the brothers. “You seem to have great respect for each other.”

 

The twins shrugged. “We’ve always been in synch. I guess that comes from being twins. However, we are still dark personalities. Yami is always saying we need to find our Hikaris’.” Atem said with a chuckle.

 

Yugianna smiled ruefully. “Then you’ll be glad that you weren’t forced into marrying me. I am definitely not a hikari.”

 

Yami tilted his head. “What makes you say that?”

 

“I’ve killed five people in the last three days. Someone who is the light half of a soulmate pair wouldn’t do that.” Yugianna replied simply.

 

Yami shrugged. “You did it to save our lives. They would have killed you had they spotted you, or us for that matter. If you feel sad for killing, no matter the reason, then you still have light in your heart. Would your bravest, kindest warrior, a hero in battle, still be dark inside?”

 

Yugianna blushed. “I suppose not. I don’t enjoy killing. I only do it when it’s necessary.”

 

“Have you killed before?” Atem asked, looking up from his work of skinning the rabbit.

 

Yugianna shook her head. “No. When I saved you. That was the first man I had killed.”

 

Yami gasped. “That was your first kill? And for us?”

 

Yugianna nodded, not looking up from her rabbit.

 

Yami leaned over and grasped her gloved hand. “Thank you.” He said, his voice soft and kind.

 

Yugianna looked up and met his gaze, her cheeks a light shade of pink. “Y-you’re welcome.”

 

Atem rolled his eyes. “Would you stop flustering the poor woman.”

 

If anything, this made Yugianna blush brighter. She quickly broke her gaze with Yami and went back to work on her rabbit.

 

“I’m not flustering her. I’m just giving her a sincere thank you. Your first kill is always the hardest.” Yami argued. “You know that better than anyone, Atem.”

 

Atem sighed. “You’re right. But that’s not what I meant. You were making Yugianna uncomfortable.”

 

Yami blushed and looked to Yugianna who was stoically looking down at her rabbit. “I am sorry Yugianna, if I was making you uncomfortable.”

 

Yugianna looked up at him and gave him a shy smile. “Yugi.”

 

Yami frowned. “What?”

 

“Call me Yugi.” Yugianna said, rising to her feet and walking away towards the bags, obviously going to grab something to season her skinned and gutted rabbit.

 

Yami grinned and repeated the nickname. “Yugi.”

 

Atem chuckled quietly. “Three days and you’re already smitten.” He said in a low tone.

 

Yami’s eyes narrowed and he promptly threw a freshly wood-dried sock at his brother’s face.

\--

 

The three royals fell asleep around the dying embers of the fire when Yugianna was awakened by a strange rustling sound. She frowned, reaching for her gauntlets, sliding them on. She crawled out of her bedroll and rose to her feet. She then picked up her sword, just to be safe.

 

Suddenly, there was a sharp roar, causing the two brothers to startle awake. Yugianna, recognising the roar, froze.

 

“Don’t. Move. A. Muscle.” Yugianna gritted out to the brothers.

 

Yami frowned. “Why?” He whispered, thinking it wise to keep his voice down.

 

“That creature you heard? It’s a type of Griffin. But, it’s sight relies on movement. You move, you’re dead.” Yugianna whispered back.

 

The three promptly stopped moving, realising that the Griffin was headed straight into their camp.

 

With the dull thuds of its footsteps, the Griffin quickly emerged from the trees. It’s bird like face and bright yellow eyes drew immediate focus. It sniffed the air, as if looking for something. It moved away from them somewhat and nosed around in the dying fire. It was looking for cooked rabbit, but all it found was the residue. It let loose another loud roar.

 

There was a scream, but it wasn’t from the three royals. A soldier had stumbled into their camp as well, obviously looking for the brothers and Yugianna. The Griffin charged at the soldier, ripping the weapon from the man’s hand and kicking at him with its hooves, making the man fall onto his back. The Griffin was about to trample him when Yugianna shouted words that neither of the brother’s understood.

 

It was as if a shockwave was emitted from Yugianna’s hand. It physically forced the Griffin backwards, making it screech loudly. Yugianna lowered her hand. When the Griffin looked like it was going to charge, Yugianna simply lifted her hand. It spooked the Griffin and it turned and ran. Yugianna sighed and walked over to the soldier. She knelt down beside him and checked his pulse.

 

“He’s dead,” She said, rising back to her feet. She turned to look at the brothers. “One of the reasons why I told you not to stray far from the fire. All sorts of creatures in this forest.”

 

The brothers stared at her.

 

“You have magic too?” Yami whispered.

 

Yugianna raised an eyebrow. “You’re not going to try and kill me because of it, are you?”

 

The brothers’ shook their heads.

 

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Yami said. He lifted his arm and a small ball of flame appeared in his hand. “We have it too.”

 

Yugianna’s eyes widened. “I thought magic was extinct. Well, almost.”

 

Atem nodded. “So did we, until we found we could light candles with our minds.”

 

Yugianna grinned. “I don’t know a lot of magic. Could you teach me?”

 

Yami smiled broadly. “Of course, Yugi.”  


	3. Out of the Woods and into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet some new characters in this chapter.

The three royals were reaching the edge of the forest. It had been another two days spent there. Atem and Yami had been teaching Yugianna magic during that time, warding spells and other protective spells.

 

“I’m afraid we haven’t figured out how to do a proper cloaking spell,” Atem said, almost sadly.

 

“At least, not on living things. We can make objects invisible, just not each other. It would have been helpful getting through the forest if we could just turn invisible. But lucky we had you to guide us, Yugi.” Yami added, sending Yugi a charming smile.

 

Yugianna rolled her eyes, but a faint blush still coloured the tops of her cheeks. “Being invisible would be incredibly handy, especially during those embarrassing moments where you wish the Earth would just swallow you up. You could just turn invisible instead.”

 

The brothers laughed. “Have much experience with that, Yugi?” Yami asked, amused.

 

Yugianna chuckled. “I could tell you so many stories. One time, I was at my first official state dinner and I managed to knock over a set of amour, which knocked over a flaming torch and set the table on fire. I was mortified.”

 

The two brothers stared at Yugianna for a moment before bursting out laughing.

 

Yugianna blushed before chuckling with them. “As much as I pretend to be some graceful assassin type, I am incredibly clumsy when I’m nervous.”

 

Atem elbowed his brother. “So is Yami! We were greeting some foreign nobility and Yami went forward to greet them, but he tripped over the carpet on the floor in front of the dais and landed face first the visiting Duchess’s cleavage!”

 

Yami hid his face in his hands. “Why did you have to bring that up?” Yami whined.

 

Atem laughed. “You should have seen her husband’s face! It was hysterical! I swear I broke a rib from trying not to laugh!”

 

Yugianna covered her mouth to hide her giggle. She walked over to Yami and pattered his shoulder softly. “At least you didn’t set her on fire as well. When I set the table on fire, I ruined Dame Mildred’s dress. A part of me thought she’d thank me, the dress was hideous.”

 

Yami uncovered his face and offered Yugianna a thankful smile for changing the subject. Immediately, as if he had thought of something good, Yami perked his head up. “Oh, I remember Atem had to have a marriage interview, he got so nervous that he drank some alcohol to calm his nerves. He got so drunk, he ended up hurling his guts up on the princess’s shoes!”

 

Atem turned bright red. “That’s not my fault! You kept pouring me drinks. And you know exactly why I was so nervous…” But Atem cut off, looking down at his feet.

 

Yugianna frowned. “Why were you so nervous?”

 

“Because I’m…because I’m, well...”

 

“It’s because he’s gay.” Yami said, ignoring his brother’s stuttering.

 

“Yami!” Atem spluttered.

 

Yami rolled his eyes. “You were never going to get it out.”

 

Atem looked at Yugianna with almost fearful eyes.

 

Yugianna smiled warmly and shrugged. “It’s no bother. My brother his gay as well.”  

 

Atem stared at her. “Y-your brother is gay?”

 

Yugianna nodded. “He told me a year or so ago. Grandfather was asking Heba when he was going to start looking for a wife and Heba didn’t know what to say. He wrote to me to ask me to tell Grandfather why. He took it surprisingly well.”

 

Yami smiled at her. “Your grandfather sounds like a good man.”

 

Yugianna looked down at her hands, a small smile playing about her mouth. “He really is.”

 

Yami tilted his head slightly. “You miss him.”

 

Yugianna nodded. “He has been like a father to me, protected me from harm whenever he could. He is fair and just. Sometimes I think he should have been king. But he isn’t in the royal line even though he is nobility. He has been considered as my father’s heir if something were to happen.”

 

Atem smiled. “You will see him again, someday. If you do not wish to rule your kingdom, you could always abdicate and name your grandfather king.”

 

Yugianna snorted. “You speak as if I am already Queen.”

 

Atem shrugged. “My kingdom will go to war with his for what he has done. Once he has been defeated, you will be the Queen.”

 

Yugianna raised an eyebrow. “You won’t just conquer it for your own people?”

 

Atem shook his head. “We would just be getting rid of a tyrannical leader. The only way I would ‘conquer’ your kingdom is if the kingdoms were bound together by marriage. And I doubt that is in the cards.”

 

Yugianna laughed. “I have no intention of marrying anytime soon. Though, Atem, if you intend to woo my brother, that might be possible.”

 

Atem turned bright red and Yami laughed. “You know Atem, that would solve the problems all round!”

 

Yugianna chuckled and shook her head. “My brother does play hard to get, so you’ll have to be in it for the long game.”

 

Atem blushed even harder. “I, erm, don’t know...erm.”

 

Yami laughed. “Now who’s making who uncomfortable?”

 

Atem shook his head and looked up at the sky. “It’s almost mid-day. We should keep going.”

 

It took about four more hours before they actually reached the forest’s edge, but when they reached the outskirts, they found something they weren’t expecting.

 

Atem pushed Yami and Yugianna behind him and stepped forward. “King William.”

 

“King Atem.” Was the curt reply. The man was dashing, sitting atop his horse. He had soft, but messy raven hair and deep blue eyes. His skin was a pale colour and he was dressed in the deep blue colours of his kingdom. As pleasant as he was to look at, there was something sinister about the man. “What are you doing here in a foreign land? No soldiers and no belongings? Just your brother and the king’s useless daughter?”

 

Atem’s chin lifted. “That is no concern of yours, William.”

 

William arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “I think that it is. The leader of an enemy kingdom just a few steps away from my border.”

 

Atem scoffed. “Clearly, you can see the three of us aren’t a threat to you.”

 

William smirked. “Indeed. So, what’s to stop me from killing you?”

 

Atem’s eyes narrowed. “Do you really want to start a war with two kingdoms. That is what you will bring if you kill us.”

 

William laughed. “That’s not what I heard. Rumour is that King Ignar sent his soldiers into the forest to kill the both of you before you even reached his palace. And that he wanted his only daughter dead as well. Perhaps if I kill you and present all three of your heads to him, there might be some sort of reward.”

 

Atem shook his head. “Classic William. Willing to do the dirty deeds, as long as you’re paid. What a way to run a kingdom. But what else should I expect from an honourless, lowlife like you?”

 

William drew his sword. “How dare you treat me as such. I am a king, with more power and strength than you possess now. Kill them!”

 

Three men jumped down from their horses and drew their swords.

 

Yami rolled his eyes. “What? Too cowardly to kill us yourself Billy boy? Gotta make your men do it for you?”

 

“Cut out their tongues for their insolence!” William added spitefully.

 

Yugianna pulled out her sword. The soldiers laughed. “Seriously? What are you going to do, princess? Put that thing down before you hurt yourself.” One of the men chortled.

 

Yugianna scoffed and swung her sword, cutting the laughing man down easily. Suddenly, the remaining two grew more weary. “Need some more help here!” The guard shouted.

 

Suddenly, before the rest of the men could react, men began jumping out of trees and landing on the guards, stabbing them in the throats with retractable, hidden blades.

 

William, startled by the sudden attack, reared his horse. “Retreat! Retreat!” The King and his remaining men turned tail and rode hard away from Atem, Yami, Yugianna and the surprise attack force.

 

Yugianna put down her sword when she realised who had just come to their rescue. A voice behind Yugianna had her spinning around.

 

A young man stood there before lowering his hood. He grinned at Yugianna. “You miss me, sister?”

 

Yugianna practically shouted with glee and wrapped her arms around the boy. “Heba! I have missed you dearly!” She pulled back and smiled. “It is good to see you.”

 

“It is good to see you too. And who are your friends?”

 

Yugianna turned to the brothers. “This is King Atem and his brother, Prince Yami.”

 

Heba smirked. “I’ve heard of you both. Good kingdom. Your people are quite content.”

 

Atem blushed. “I try to keep them happy.”

 

Heba moved toward him, looking up at Atem from under his thick eyelashes. “I can tell. I am sorry to hear that Yugianna’s father tried to kill you and your brother. Especially since your kingdoms have been allies for years.”

 

Atem nodded. “We were most surprised when we discovered what King Ignar was planning.”

 

Heba sighed and clapped a hand on Atem’s shoulder. “Come with us. I’m sure you are all exhausted. You will be provided with food and clean clothes. Maybe even a bath.”

 

“Thank you.” Yami said, the relief clear in his voice. Yugianna chuckled.

 

Heba grinned. “An enemy of Ignar is a friend of mine. And a friend of my sister is family to me.”


End file.
